1.Field of the Invention
The invention relates to compositions which can be obtained by mixing and/or grinding a phosphate and a solid lubricant component, as well as lubricants containing such compounds in mixed and/or ground form.
2.Prior art
It is known to mix a solid lubricant, for example molybdenum disulfide or graphite, with lubricants, such as oil or fats. West German OS No. 2,104,041 and West German OS No. 2,921,620 describe admixing the addition products of dialkyldithiophosphoric acids to lubricating oil as lubricant additives in amounts of 0.1 to 5 percent by weight. Disadvantages of the solid lubricants are, for example, the corrosiveness of molybdenum disulfide, on the one hand, or the poor adhesion of graphite to metallic surfaces, on the other hand. To attain a noticeable improvement of the lubricating performance, additives of addition compounds of phosphates must be applied in relatively large amounts.